Bloody tease !
by Hisokaren
Summary: Nous sommes tous un peu salauds sur les bords. Il n’y a pas que des gentils dans la vie, les méchants existent aussi, mais qui se sert de qui au final ? Il suffira d’une soirée pour y répondre, parce que ce n’est qu’un échange de bons procédés, hum ?
1. Repérage de terrain

_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre _: Bloody Tease !

_Base _: Harry Potter et la chanson des Pussycat Dolls « Don't cha »

_Résumé _: Nous sommes tous un peu salauds sur les bords. Il n'y a pas que des gentils dans la vie, les méchants existent aussi, mais qui se sert de qui au final ? Il suffira d'une soirée pour y répondre, parce que ce n'est qu'un échange de bons procédés, n'est-ce pas ?

_Genre _: **Yaoï, SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBES, Romance – Général - UA.**

_Couple _: **Pleins de couples lol dont le célèbre HPDM. **

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n... sauf Adrien, qui est à moi.

_Statu _: **Je ne sais pas encore probablement 6 ou 7 chapitres. **

_Rating _: **M et langage cru. **

_Note _:

Il est rare que je fasse des UA, en fait, je pense que celui-ci est le second que j'écris. Non pas que je n'aime pas les univers alternatifs, mais je préfère l'univers original d'Harry Potter. Enfin bon, cette fois j'avais le goût d'écrire quelque chose hors contexte, si l'on peut le dire ainsi et en voici le résultat.

Je dédie cette fiction à **Ishtar**. Un petit cadeau de remerciement pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi et pour ne m'avoir jamais laissé tomber. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà que je voulais lui dédier une fiction et je pense que c'est le bon moment, vu que manifestement mon inspiration s'y prête.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

_Note Bis _**: Ishtar étant malheureusement dans l'incapacité de corriger mes chapitres pour le moment, j'ai donc fait appel à l'une de mes connaissances, nouvellement amie, pour la remplacer. Bien sûr ce ne sera que temporaire, histoire de laisser un peu d'air à ma Ishtar qui bosse comme une acharnée. Je tenais donc à vous présenter VIF D'OR, que je remercie du fond du cœur pour son aide. Aussi pour s'être proposée à ce poste, qui malgré tout les avantages (lol) représente une somme conséquente de travail. Alors, MERCI VIF ! **

**ISHTAR **: Surprise ! Je sais que tu préfères les HPSS, mais tu me connais, je déteste ce couple. Néanmoins j'espère que tu aimeras et encore une fois : Merci pour tout, tu le mérites amplement.

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**BLOODY TEASE ! **_

_**Chapitre I**__** : Repérage de terrain**_

**Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka **

**Oh, baby**

**Let me talk to y'all and just you know give you a little situation...**

**Listen**

« Une fois, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait cinq règles pour lesquelles un homme venait se saouler dans un bar. »

Une main marmoréenne se superposait lentement à la main tannée qui serrait la chope de bière.

« Il n'aime plus sa femme. »

Un pouce couleur de neige à la peau douce caressant en cercle le dos de la main hâlée.

« Sa femme ne l'aime plus. »

Une oreille bronzée qui frissonnait légèrement sous le souffle chaud d'une petite bouche inconvenante.

« Il aime prendre des risques. »

Une langue taquinant gentiment l'oreille frémissante.

« Il a envie d'en sentir le goût. »

Deux lèvres humides se posant sur la peau d'un cou tendu, faisant palpiter brusquement la jugulaire.

« Il n'y en a peut-être que quatre. »

Un murmure amusé, alors que sortant des toilettes, une magnifique rouquine vêtue d'une très jolie robe à voile bleu arrivait dans leur direction.

Le brun eut juste le temps de voir s'éclipser le prédateur au sourire ensorcelant, qu'une main menue se posait sur son épaule.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? demanda la rouquine. »

Il tressaillit un peu, mais il se ressaisit et lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

« Tout va bien Ginny, répondit-il alors qu'il se soulevait de son tabouret pour l'embrasser. »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils à son tour, incrédule et lança un regard derrière le brun là où l'étrange silhouette blonde qu'elle avait aperçue plus tôt avait disparu.

« Tu en es sûr ? C'est quand même la troisième fois ce soir que je vois Blondinet s'approcher de toi. »

Elle était inquiète et le brun le sentit. Le rythme de son cœur augmenta d'un cran, mais il lui fit un autre sourire rassurant et l'enlaça par la taille avant de l'attirer à lui.

« Certain. Ne t'inquiète donc pas et viens plutôt par-là. »

Il la serra contre lui et lui ravit ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

« Tu sais que tu es adorable dans cette robe ? lui fit-il remarquer avec un clin d'œil appréciateur. »

Elle rougit et gloussa de plaisir avant de lui murmurer suavement à l'oreille : « Oh, mais ce n'est pas pour toi. »

Il plissa les yeux, faussement vexé : « Peste ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

À l'opposé du couple, dissimulé dans un coin sombre, un regard orageux observait la scène avec un léger sourire amusé.

Dieu qu'il pouvait adorer cet homme !

Un putain de canon qui faisait genre « j'suis un barracuda de l'amour », mais qui en fait n'était qu'un enfoiré d'obsédé. Un voyeur, un amateur de petits culs ronds et bien fermes. Cet homme qui lançait des regards tendres à sa petite amie, qui lui prenait la main et lui souriait tendrement alors que son regard se perdait en contemplation obscène sur le fessier du gars qui se tenait juste derrière sa jolie concubine.

Cet homme qui n'était autre que son professeur de Français, Sieur Harry Potter. Un petit brun à lunette, de la brousse à la place des cheveux, un sourire à damner Lucifer, des yeux de la couleur d'une épaisse forêt et d'une gentillesse à faire vomir les anges. Oh oui, il n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais cet homme-là était un vrai petit con.

Et il adorait ça... il adorait les petits cons excitants.

Une main large et solide se posa brusquement sur l'épaule de l'observateur le sortant de ses pensées, et ce dernier tressaillit lançant un regard noir à son ami.

« Alors Draco, encore entrain de mater le prof ? »

La voix amusée et le regard concupiscent du grand noir lui faisant face firent sourire le blond.

« Je ne mâtais pas Blaise, ça c'est ton domaine. »

Le brun gloussa et lui fit un clin d'œil entendu.

« Effectivement, j'adore _mâter_ dans tous les sens du terme. Que veux-tu ? Je suis un dominateur dans l'âme. »

« Dominateur mon cul, lança une voix cristalline, avoue plutôt que tu n'es qu'un pervers sexuel ! »

Les deux garçons tournèrent leur tête simultanément et virent une adorable jeune fille, leur sourire narquoisement.

« Pansy, ma chérie, je n'accepte pas les remarques des jeunes pucelles effarouchées, rétorqua Blaise avec goguenarderie. »

La brunette le fusilla du regard et releva un menton fier et imperturbable.

« Hum ! Je te signale que je ne suis plus vierge depuis notre seconde année de lycée et romantique ne signifie pas forcément pucelle effarouchée. Espèce d'obsédé ! »

Blaise se mit à rire et Draco secoua la tête de dépit. Ces deux-là n'arrêteraient jamais de se chamailler. Il soupira, ramenant l'attention de ses deux amis à lui.

« Tu sais blondinet, tu devrais laisser tomber ce prof. Monsieur Potter n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et puis tu sais très bien qu'il est fiancé. »

Le blond sourit.

« Je sais Pansy, mais je m'en contre fiche. »

« Franchement, répliqua-t-elle, si je ne t'aimais pas je pense que je te frapperais. C'est ignoble ce que tu fais ! »

« Il a toujours été ignoble, encensa Blaise avec un sourire entendu. Il est comme ça... »

Pansy lui jeta un regard noir.

« Peut-être, mais je n'aime vraiment pas le petit jeu auquel vous vous prêtez tous les deux, ça finira par vous retomber dessus, vous verrez, prophétisa-t-elle avec un doigt menaçant. »

Les garçons ricanèrent, loin d'être effrayé.

« Et bien quand ce jour arrivera, nous en subirons les conséquences, nota Blaise imperturbable. »

« Hum, jusque-là, profitons-en, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Draco avec un sourire lubrique. »

Pansy secoua la tête, lasse.

« Vous êtes irrécupérables. »

« Nous ne sommes tout simplement pas romantiques ma chère, répliqua le noir en haussant les épaules. »

« De toute façon, tu devrais laisser tomber ce prof Dray, il ne tombera jamais dans tes filets. Rien qu'à le voir avec sa rouquine là, c'est facile de deviner qu'il en est fou amoureux. »

Le blond se souvint des frissons qui avaient parcouru le corps de son professeur et sourit moqueusement.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, murmura-t-il convaincu. »

Il savait que son professeur avait des vues sur son divin popotin et Draco saisissait sa chance.

La séduction était un jeu où Draco excellait. L'on disait de lui qu'il était un véritable tombeur, une fontaine de luxure et l'orgueil du blond s'en retrouvait tout émoustillé. Oh, bien sûr, on le disait allumeur invétéré préférant ferrer le poisson pour ensuite le jeter salement comme la dernière des serpillières. Il était le Arsen Lupin des cœurs romantiques et le Cavalier sans cœur des âmes esseulées. Un vrai salaud en somme.

Mais il emmerdait le monde, les frustrés, les coincés du slip et les autres inhibés de la pine.

Draco se foutait complètement des rumeurs à son sujet, parce qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours été égal et (à) lui-même et restait honnête envers ses amants. Il n'était pas du genre à aimer les faux-semblants et, contrairement à certaines personnes, il pouvait sans problème se regarder dans une glace. Il donnait les règles, fixait les limites et si cela ne plaisait pas, il ne s'en sentait pas le moins du monde responsable. Les insatisfaits pouvaient aller se faire mettre ailleurs, car ce n'était certainement pas leurs petits culs qui allaient lui foutre une dépression.

Draco savait toujours abattre les bonnes cartes au bon moment et ce cher Monsieur Potter n'allait assurément pas y couper. Le blond tissait sa toile lentement, patiemment dans l'ombre et lorsque le moment serait venu de le gober, la Veuve noire qu'il était en amour allait se faire un plaisir de le dévorer.

« Oh putain, lança Blaise en le secouant, regarde un peu le mec qui vient d'arriver. »

Le blond encore perdu dans ses réflexions cligna des yeux et tourna un regard interrogateur vers son ami, alors que Pansy sifflait d'exaltation.

« Quoi ? »

Blaise lui tourna promptement le visage vers la droite et le blond vit enfin l'objet de la convoitise de son ami. Un grand roux bâtit dans une pierre, aux épaules larges et aux fessiers plus qu'appétissant venait de prendre place au bar.

« Oh, oui, il est vraiment pas mal, nota Pansy en se léchant les lèvres. »

« Effectivement, approuva Draco avec un sourire appréciateur, il n'est pas mal du tout. »

« Holà vous deux, les tempéra Blaise, c'est chasse gardée ! Pigé ? »

Draco ricana, mais un autre coup d'œil au bel inconnu et il arrondit les yeux de surprise.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! »

Le blond venait de voir le couple Potter et rouquine saluer le nouveau venu avec enthousiasme et chaleur. Ils prenaient désormais un verre tous les trois et avaient plus que l'air de s'entendre.

« Et bien, on dirait que Carrure-d'Athlète est un bon ami de notre adoré professeur de Français, remarqua Pansy. »

« Je crois même, repris le blond avec un sourire goguenard, que la fiancée du prof et Carrure-d'Athlète sont de la même famille. Mêmes rousseurs, mêmes sourires, mêmes manies... soit ils sont frères et sœurs, soit cousins... »

« Je pencherais plus pour la première solution, fit Pansy en plissant les yeux. »

Un gloussement de Blaise les fit sortir de leur réflexion et ils le regardèrent avec curiosité.

« Vous me connaissez mieux que ça, dit-il. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'arrêter sur quelques menus détails. »

Draco secoua la tête en souriant.

« C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. »

« Mais es-tu seulement sûr qu'il est gay ? demanda Pansy. Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas une petite amie qui va débarquer à l'improviste et lui rouler une méchante pelle devant tes yeux ? »

Blaise leur fit un sourire sournois et se lécha sensuellement les lèvres.

« Comme je le disais, je ne suis pas du genre à m'arrêter sur quelques menus détails... »

Pansy roula des yeux et Draco ricana. Effectivement, Blaise n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un à s'imposer des limites, enfin disons plutôt, qu'il se fichait des limites comme de son premier string. Carrure-d'Athlète était pour ainsi dire foutu d'avance, célibataire ou pas, homo ou pas.

Si Draco excellait en séduction, Blaise était son homologue... en pire.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Alors que Ginny et son frère discutaient ensemble, Harry promenait son regard sur la salle. Il y avait quantité de jolis poissons ici, et son œil grivois se délectait du spectacle. Son regard se voila un instant, puis s'assombris aussitôt qu'il se posa sur une silhouette blonde un peu trop familière.

Draco Malfoy, étudiant en Langues Étrangères et le meilleur élève de sa promotion.

Un corps aux parfaites proportions, un sourire renversant, un regard perçant et _impossiblement_ gris, une arrogance sans limites et un répondant passablement irritant. Une bombe sexuelle dans toute sa splendeur.

Dieu qu'il était appétissant !

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois ans maintenant qu'Harry avait remarqué le blondinet. Une bouille d'ange mais un sourire de prédateur. Ce professeur aguerri connaissait parfaitement ce genre de chaud lapin passionné et passionnant, doué pour les idylles. Charmant et charmeur préférant séduire plutôt que d'être séduit. Beau, attirant par leur côté mystérieux et inaccessible, titillant la convoitise.

Oh oui, il connaissait ce genre de mec. Il savait que leur passion pouvait rapidement s'effriter et se réduire en cendres quand ils s'ennuyaient ou trouvaient mieux ailleurs. La routine les effrayaient, la morosité les angoissaient et les paresseux leur filaient le bourdon. Experts en flirt mais maladroits en amours, ils préféraient papillonner et s'amuser sans jamais se fixer.

Draco Malfoy faisait partie de cette catégorie. Ce blond était un allumeur de première, mais Harry s'en moquait éperdument. Blondi était peut-être un beau salaud, mais cela ne changeait pas l'opinion d'Harry sur la question. Enfin, opinion basée sur sa libido émoustillé par la grâce du postérieur de Draco, certes, mais cela faisait-il vraiment une différence ?

Draco était torride, excitant, insolent et franchement sexy.

Draco était provocant et Harry aimait être provoqué.

« Harry, tu m'écoutes ? »

Il sursauta et lança un regard interrogateur à sa fiancée.

« Je... je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

Ginny fronça un peu les sourcils, mais fini par soupirer.

« Je disais que j'allais m'en aller, dit-elle. »

« Ah bon ? Mais, pourquoi ? La soirée ne fait que commencer. »

Elle sourit puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Hermione vient de téléphoner, sa voiture est en panne et elle n'a aucun moyen de locomotion pour nous rejoindre. Théo et Seamus sont avec elle, alors je vais les chercher. Je reviens aussi vite que possible. »

Harry acquiesça et fit un dernier baiser à sa fiancée avant qu'elle ne parte.

Ginny et lui se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. En fait, depuis qu'Harry avait été adopté par les Weasley, après la mort de ses propres parents.

Elle était ce qu'il lui était arrivé de mieux dans sa vie et sincèrement, il l'aimait. Ginny était douce et attentionnée, elle était belle et adorable, et Harry savait la chance qu'il avait de s'être fiancé à une jeune femme comme elle. Bon évidemment, elle avait son petit caractère hérité du côté de sa mère, mais elle était réellement formidable et les choses en entraînant d'autres, ils avaient fini par se fiancer.

Un toussotement le sorti de ses pensées et il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. »

« Tu pensais encore à blondi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry lui sourit.

« Presque, répondit-il en avalant une gorgée de Vodka. »

« Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Ron secoua la tête.

« Écoutes mon pote, ce mec-là, ça va faire plus de trois ans que tu l'aimes. Il faudrait peut-être commencer à te bouger si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'échappe. »

« Déjà, tu sais qu'il est impossible que je quitte Ginny. Ensuite, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser que je l'aime ? C'est juste un fantasme. »

« Bien sûr, soupira le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel. Un fantasme qui dure depuis trois ans. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Arrête un peu avec tes insinuations débiles ! Draco est juste mieux fagoté que tous les autres, c'est tout. »

Le regard de Ron s'éclaira brusquement et un sourire à la fois rayonnant et moqueur fendit son visage. Harry fronça davantage les sourcils, inquiets de l'enthousiasme soudain de son meilleur ami.

« Tu viens de nommer la bête, s'exclama Ron. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oh oui, tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et se raidit.

« Pas du tout, démenti-t-il avec véhémence. »

« Oh que si, insista Ron avec de grand signe de tête. En trois ans, j'ai toujours entendu _Blondinet sexy_, _Putain de connard bandant_ et _Malfoy_, mais jamais _Draco_. »

« De toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance, ajouta le brun en rougissant. Tu sais que je ne peux pas quitter Ginny. »

L'enthousiasme de Ron se rafraîchit un peu, et il passa une main moite dans sa chevelure rousse.

« Ouais... Entre Ginny, qui préfère se fiancer à toi pour se venger de son grand amour qui va bientôt se marier et toi, qui a peur de te faire jeter par les parents à cause de ton homosexualité, vous faites la paire ! »

Harry adoucit son regard.

« Je suis désolé mec, je ne voulais pas te remémorer de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Non, c'est bon. Ça fait un an maintenant, et j'ai dépassé ce cap. »

« Tu sais... Je t'ai toujours trouvé courageux, et je sais que je devrais faire comme toi mais j'ai déjà perdu mes parents une première fois, je ne veux pas retenter l'expérience, avoua le brun en détournant le regard. »

Ron sourit et lui souleva le menton pour croiser ses yeux.

« Yo mec, je ne te reproche rien. Je ne te trouve pas lâche le moins du monde et je comprends tes sentiments, ainsi que ceux de ma sœur. Moi, j'avais mes propres raisons de leur dire la vérité et vous avez les vôtres de la leur cacher. Ils m'ont rejeté et ça fait un mal de chien, mais c'est comme ça et la vie continue. Et puis, tant que le marché que vous avez conclu Ginny et toi vous convient, c'est tant mieux. »

Harry retrouva le moral et ils trinquèrent à cette putain d'homosexualité qui leur gâchait un peu la vie, mais qui au final, les emmenaient parfois aux portes du paradis. Surtout quand on avait une cible comme Draco Malfoy ou le grand black foutu comme une friandise que Ron avait remarquée en arrivant.

« Tu sais quoi Harry ? Ce soir, juste ce soir, il faudrait qu'on s'amuse. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien, tente ta chance avec le jeune Malfoy et moi, je prendrai le black super sexy qui traîne avec lui. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais faire ça alors que Ginny sera là ? Si tu veux le copain de Dra... Malfoy, prends-le, mais ne me mêle pas à ça ! »

Ron leva un sourcil blasé.

« Je te signale que ta soi-disant relation avec ma sœur est fictive. »

« À t'entendre, on dirait que Ginny et moi, on ne va pas se marier, c'est dingue ! »

« Ouais, vous allez vous marier et alors ? Vous le faites juste par dépit et pour ne pas rester seuls. Ginny ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Dean, et toi tu préfères te marier avec elle, parce que ça t'arrange. Elle sait pour ton homosexualité et ne te fera pas une scène de jalousie si tu la trompe avec un mec. Franchement Harry, qu'elle soit là ou pas, rien ne t'empêche de te faire blondi et je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

Harry rougit, puis sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de soupirer, vaincu.

« Une soirée Ron, une seule soirée. Et puis... ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer, juste une fois. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Pour vous les gars, les aborda une jeune serveuse. »

Blaise et Draco interrompirent leur conversation, l'un souriant et l'autre curieux, alors que deux cocktails étaient déposés sur leur table.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir commander quoi que ce soit, dit Blaise. »

La serveuse leur fit signe de se retourner et ils s'exécutèrent. Non loin de leur table, un jeune blond au visage charmant levait son verre dans leur direction, les saluant d'un sourire séducteur. Blaise lui rendit la pareille, saisissant l'un des cocktails et sortant une langue mutine pour en lécher la paille. L'inconnu rougit, mais son regard se posa presque automatiquement sur Draco, qui ricana discrètement.

« Hum, je pense que c'est pour toi cette fois, lui fit remarquer son ami. »

« Je n'en doutais pas, répondit Draco. Il n'y a qu'à regarder les cocktails qu'il a commandés pour nous. Un _Sex Appeal_ pour toi, ce qui signifie « Je te trouve à mon goût mais sans plus » et une _Nuit de folie_ pour moi, ce qui signifie « C'est toi que je veux ». »

Blaise sourit.

« Effectivement. Il y a une différence entre la liqueur de coco ajouté au Malibu et du Rhum Cubain. »

« Bien, je pense que cette soirée promet d'être très intéressante, poursuivit le blond. »

« Lequel des deux va avoir le cœur brisé ce soir, fit mine de se demander Blaise. Le gentil et si sexy professeur de Français ou alors, l'entreprenant et flatteur inconnu ? »

Le sourire de Draco se fit sardonique et ses pupilles s'étrécirent dangereusement.

« Je ne chasse jamais deux proies en même temps, dit-il, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'adorer jouer avec la nourriture. »

« Si Pansy t'entendait, je crois qu'elle te truciderait. »

« Mais elle n'est pas là... »

« Bénie soit la vessie fragile des femmes, loua Blaise alors que Draco riait. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu affectionnais tant cette partie de notre anatomie Blaise, c'est surprenant venant de la part d'un suceur de queue. »

Le brun se tourna vers Pansy qui les rejoignait.

« Et tu sais de quoi tu parles en faisait référence à la sucette de Pine, rétorqua-t-il diverti, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pansy se saisit du verre de Blaise, prit un regard enflammé et fit mine d'en lécher toute la longueur avec gourmandise.

« Pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ? »

Les deux garçons rirent aux éclats, scrutant leur amie avec surprise.

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi dévergondée ? lui demanda Draco. »

« Je savais bien qu'il se passait des trucs bizarres dans les toilettes des filles... Y'a des distributeurs de coke là-dedans ? ajouta Blaise. »

« Et alors, je n'ai pas le droit de jouer les allumeuses moi aussi ? »

« Si bien sûr, mais avec deux gays à ta table, ce n'est pas gagné ma chérie, répondit le blond. »

Elle lui tira la langue, ignorant avec superbe un Blaise hilare.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ta voiture ? demanda Harry. »

« Et bien, je vais faire venir une dépanneuse demain matin et ensuite j'irai voir Adrien. »

La jeune femme brune poussa un soupir désespéré, mais le sourire qu'il dissimulait n'échappa pas au professeur. Il arrondit les yeux, prenant une moue faussement indignée et lui frappa gentiment le bras.

« Alors toi ! Je savais que tu étais machiavélique à tes heures, mais tu exagères Hermione ! lança-t-il. »

« Ben quoi ? répondit-elle en haussant innocemment les épaules. »

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, dit-il amusé. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, et je parie que les autres l'ont deviné aussi. »

Un éclat de rire général secoua la petite table et Hermione finie par rougir.

« Bon, soit ! Je l'avoue... mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, il est tellement craquant ! »

« J'espère qu'il en vaut la peine ? demanda Ginny. Non parce que bousiller ta voiture juste pour pouvoir draguer le mécano, et me faire venir te chercher... t'aurais pu attendre la fin de la soirée pour le faire, quand même ! »

« Premièrement oui, il en vaut largement la peine, mais qui te dit que je parle du mécano ? Deuxièmement, non je ne pouvais pas, parce que Théo et moi nous buvons contrairement à toi. Troisièmement, tu connais le dicton qui dit : « boire ou conduire, il faut choisir » ? »

Des rires se firent entendre, et Ginny roula des yeux, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Incorrigible, souffla-t-elle. »

« Attend une seconde Mione, si tu ne veux pas draguer le mécano, pourquoi as-tu volontairement torturé ta voiture ? »

La jeune femme fit un sourire démoniaque à Seamus, laissant voir deux crocs blancs qui paraissaient _très_ acérés.

« Tout simplement, parce que c'est son voisin que je veux. Adrien et lui, sont très proches depuis la mort de ses parents et ils sont très souvent ensemble pour parler de choses et d'autres. Comment je le sais ? ajouta-t-elle anticipant les questions des autres. Et bien disons juste qu'Adrien à un faible pour moi donc qu'il parle beaucoup et vu que ma voiture n'est vraiment qu'une vielle carcasse, il faut très souvent la réparer... Alala, c'est désespérant. »

De nouveaux éclats de rire fusèrent, tant la désinvolture de leur amie était incroyable.

« Et puis-je connaître l'identité de mon rival ? demanda Ron en enlaçant son amie par les épaules. »

« Il aurait pu l'être si tu n'avais pas été homosexuel Ronny, lança Théo faisant glousser ses comparses. »

« Rabat-joie, marmonna le rouquin en lui tirant la langue. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre la parole.

« Il s'appelle Severus Rogue. C'est un ancien professeur de physique et franchement, il fait partie de ses hommes qui embellissent en vieillissant. Il est un peu froid et asocial, mais j'adore les inaccessibles. En général, ce sont eux les plus amusant à séduire. Le jeu en vaut vraiment la chandelle cette fois. »

Une légère rougeur colora les joues de la jeune femme, mais Harry fut le seul à le remarquer. Il connaissait Hermione depuis des années maintenant, ayant fréquenté la même Faculté à l'époque, et un doute lui nouait les entrailles... Hermione aurait-elle enfin décidé de renoncer à ses cavalcades amoureuses pour enfin essayer de se fixer ? Il n'en savait rien, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il préféra ne pas en faire la remarque. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

« Alors tu te sers de ton élève pour atteindre son ami, s'exclama Ginny. Tu es une telle garce ! »

Hermione gloussa et la lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux noisette prouvait qu'elle ne se sentait pas vexée le moins du monde.

« C'est toi qui me fait la morale ? rétorqua-t-elle le menton dans une main. Toi, qui te sert d'Harry pour te venger d'un mec qui est sur le point de se marier ? Je ne sais vraiment pas qui de nous deux est la garce ici. »

Blasée, la rouquine soupira en haussant les épaules.

« Bah, nous formons tous une belle brochette de salauds, dit-elle. »

« Hey ! Parlez pour vous, intervint Théodore. Moi, je suis extérieur à vos magouilles. »

« Mais bien sûr, lança Harry avec un regard incrédule. Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait les sœurs Patil juste avant qu'elles n'entrent dans l'Ordre ? » (_**NdVif **__: Mouahahahaha_)

Théodore rougit et Seamus en rajouta une couche.

« Tu critiques mais le pro des vierges c'est toi. En plus si je m'en souviens bien, elles ont été jetées de l'Ordre parce que la Mère supérieure les avaient toutes les deux surprises ta sucette à la bouche, dans le confessionnal, juste avant leur nomination. »

Cette fois, le brun éclata de rire. (_**NdVif **__: et moi aussi _)

« Ouais, j'avoue, je suis aussi con que vous. Mais quand même... c'était un service que j'ai rendu à la communauté masculine. Elles étaient vraiment bonnes, trop bonnes pour être Sœurs. Imagine un peu le nombre de mecs qui auraient manqué l'occasion de se les faire si elles s'étaient faites Bonnes Sœurs ? »

Un énième éclat de rire égaya l'atmosphère, signe que la soirée avait commencé et qu'elle promettait d'être amusante. Très amusante, songea Ron alors que son regard se posait de nouveau sur le grand noir qu'il avait repéré.

_**À SUIVRE...**_

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Un peu court certes, mais bon... Faire un OS ne m'aurait pas trop dérangé, cependant ça vous aurait pris des heures de lecture.

J'espère que l'intrigue vous plaît et que vous aurez envie de connaître la suite.

Je vous dis à bientôt !

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

_**NdVif **__: Super début, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé… Tous les persos sont géniaux, j'aime de plus en plus les UA ! Même mon Sevy est là ! lol)_


	2. Approcher la victime

_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre _: Bloody Tease !

_Base _: Harry Potter et la chanson des Pussycat Dolls « Don't cha »

_Résumé _: Nous sommes tous un peu salauds sur les bords. Il n'y a pas que des gentils dans la vie, les méchants existent aussi, mais qui se sert de qui au final ? Il suffira d'une soirée pour y répondre, parce que ce n'est qu'un échange de bons procédés n'est-ce pas ?

_Genre _: **Yaoï, SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBES, Romance – Humour - UA.**

_Couple _: **Pleins de couples lol dont le célèbre HPDM.**

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n... Sauf Adrien, qui est à moi.

_Statut _: Je ne sais pas encore probablement 6 ou 7 chapitres

_Rating _: **M et langage cru. **

_Note _:

Apparemment le premier chapitre vous a plutôt bien accroché lol, j'en suis contente. Il est vrai qu'Harry et ses copains ne sont pas « exactement » comme on a l'habitude de le voir, mais j'avais envie de changer un peu n.n...

En tout cas, cela ne m'empêche pas de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, comme d'habitude n.n... !

**Un grand merci à ma **_**petite**_** correctrice que j'aime : VIF D'OR ! **

_**BLOODY TEASE ! **_

_**Chapitre 2**__** : Approcher la victime **_

**I know you like me **

**I know you do **

**That's why whenever I come around she's all over you**

**And I know you want it **

**It's easy to see**

**And in the back of your mind**

**I know you should be fucking with me**

Cela faisait une bonne petite demi-heure que Pansy regardait en direction de la table de son professeur et elle poussa un énième soupir. Le petit brun à la chemise bleu ciel lui plaisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop à vrai dire. Elle n'aimait pas trop ça... Elle venait à peine de sortir d'une relation qu'elle pensait éternelle et son cœur était encore un peu trop sensible.

Bien sûr, Blaise et Draco avaient tenté de la réconforter, mais lorsqu'on les écoutait, on comprenait aisément l'emploi du mot « tenter » qui signifie « essayer sans pour autant y parvenir ».

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Pansy, ce mec n'était qu'un gros naze, tu t'en remettras et puis, il faut dire que Nounours n'était pas si bien foutu que ça. »_

_« De toute façon, tu aurais dû t'y attendre, les épilateurs sont la bête noire de certains mâle à la pilosité un peu excessive. »_

_« Et puis, tu es un peu trop ouverte, ma chérie. Trop accessible. Tu sais, quand on te regarde, on a l'impression de se rendre à Open up Land... »_

_« Ouais, il faut te préserver ma chérie. Te pré-ser-ver, c'est le mot d'ordre. Si les mecs pensent que tu es un peu trop accessible, ils en profiteront et je parle d'expérience. »_

Open up Land... Pff ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle était romantique _à l'excès_ selon ses amis, que c'était journée porte ouverte non plus. Bien sûr qu'elle savait se préserver, bien sûr qu'elle savait se défendre de vils obsédés, mais le problème... c'est qu'elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre.

Elle avait des rêves de princesses comme une bonne partie de la gent féminine, mais plus elle observait le monde autour d'elle, plus elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle se mette à la page. Qu'elle arrête de jouer les filles des vieilles traditions et qu'elle se plonge à corps perdu dans ce que Blaise appelait « La modernité amoureuse ». Bien évidemment, si l'on s'en tenait au dictionnaire personnel de cet allumeur surexcité, cela signifiait agir comme lui.

Se prendre des mecs d'une nuit sans chercher celui d'une vie... Ce n'était pas le genre de Pansy, mais elle devait avouer que plus son regard s'attardait sur le sourire craquant de son inconnu, plus l'idée de Draco « Le mec de transition » lui faisait envie...

Au diable les convenances, se dit-elle alors qu'il venait de croiser son regard, je prends le large aujourd'hui mes amis et j'ai bien l'intention de ramener du gros gibier !

Elle fit un petit sourire ravageur à son bel étranger et après un moment de surprise, il le lui renvoya accompagné d'un petit signe de tête. Elle s'en sentit toute chamboulée et ne put s'empêcher de rougir mais un soupir de Blaise la fit redescendre de son nuage.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle curieuse. »

« Pansy chérie, c'était quoi le sourire tout craintif et effarouché que tu viens de me faire là ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Blaise, je lui ai fait un sourire sensuel et sexy qui signifiait : Je te veux, mais t'auras intérêt à te mettre au boulot. »

Le noir secoua la tête de désolation et s'approcha de son amie.

« Non, le sourire que tu viens de faire à ton poisson signifiait plutôt : Si tu me touches, j'appelle les flics. »

Pansy rougit d'indignation.

« Mais... mais non ! Tu te trompes, je... »

La jeune femme perdait rapidement son assurance face au sourire tranquille de son ami et elle finit par pousser un long soupir résigné.

« Je suis vraiment nulle, se plaignit-elle, je ne suis même pas capable de séduire un mec. Vous aviez raison, je ne suis qu'une pauvre étudiante dépucelée qui ressemble à une vierge effarouchée. »

Blaise lui fit un sourire compatissant et l'attira à lui.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas ma chérie, tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de changer d'attitude. Tu ne peux pas devenir comme Draco et moi du jour au lendemain. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse alors ? »

Blaise lui sourit.

« Laisse-moi faire et je suis certain qu'avant la fin de cette soirée, ce canard sera à tes pieds. »

Le sourire leste et le regard conspirateur de Blaise ne la trompèrent pas.

« Tu veux te servir de moi pour avoir ton rouquin, je parie. »

« Tu me connais vraiment trop pour mon propre bien, dit-il en pouffant de rire. Mais ne me dit pas que tu vas t'en plaindre... »

« Non, mais c'est vraiment criminel de profiter de la détresse d'une amie pour servir ses propres intérêts. »

« Voyons ma chérie, je t'enseigne les réalités de la vie, d'autant que je ne serai pas le seul à en profiter. Et puis, appelle plutôt ça un échange de bons procédés, ajouta-t-il en plaquant un baiser sonore sur ses joues. »

Pansy était peu convaincue, mais elle connaissait Blaise sur le bout des doigts. Malgré le côté insouciant de son ami, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Okay, tu as gagné. Tiens ? Au fait, où est passé Draco ? »

« Blondi est en ce moment, occupé à ferrer sa proie. »

« Le prof ? »

« S'il n'y avait que lui... mais occupons-nous plutôt de nos deux Dons Juans. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Effectivement, le blond était bien attelé à son entreprise.

Cela faisait cinq minutes seulement qu'il était au bar, laissant Blaise à ses complots, et il sentait nettement les regards de convoitise de ses proies. Bien entendu, il savait que ses deux Messieurs n'étaient pas les seuls à le dévorer du regard, mais il se fichait des autres. Ceux qui l'intéressaient étaient appâtés et il n'avait plus qu'à passer à l'action.

Il se saisit du verre qu'il avait commandé et commença son show. Sa bouche avait toujours été l'une des choses que ses anciens amants adoraient chez lui. Petite, vermeille et sensuelle elle attirait les baisers et surtout l'envie... Alors, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours, la léchant lentement, laissant sa langue s'attarder sur ses lèvres avant d'avancer la bouche vers la paille trempée dans sa boisson.

Il en titilla d'abord le bout, recueillant le léger dépôt de sucre, puis l'emprisonna entre ses lèvres, feignant le plaisir extrême de se rafraîchir. Son regard s'attarda en premier sur son professeur de Français, qui brusquement ne semblait plus se préoccuper autant que cela de la conversation animée avec ses amis. Puis, il tourna innocemment le visage vers son charmant inconnu blond et lui fit carrément un clin d'œil.

Un regard enflammé et un coup d'œil en coin, lui apprirent que le petit blond était définitivement sous son charme et que son professeur ne semblait pas réellement l'apprécier.

Parfait, songea-t-il avec amusement, tout se déroule parfaitement.

Il adorait définitivement chasser.

Maintenant, se dit-il, il faut que j'approfondisse certaines choses.

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'il fit mine de se diriger vers la table de son professeur avant de sournoisement bifurquer vers celle de l'inconnu blond.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Harry fulminait littéralement. La manière dont ce petit insolent de Draco Malfoy l'avait allumé était telle qu'il en avait senti son corps frissonner. Bien entendu, attisé comme il l'était, il avait bêtement cru que le blond allait se diriger vers lui, mais manifestement il préférait nettement la compagnie de l'autre imbécile peroxydé à l'opposé de la salle.

Son humeur était d'autant plus massacrante qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Malfoy cherchait simplement à l'allumer et le provoquer, espérant certainement une réaction. Bon, certes, il avait déjà réagi et c'était un mauvais point pour lui, mais il allait se rattraper. Il s'était fait piéger une fois, mais il n'était pas dit qu'il se laisserait faire une seconde fois.

Ginny qui avait remarqué le manège du Blondinet et de son futur époux fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha de ce dernier.

« Dis donc toi, murmura-t-elle, si tu veux me tromper t'as intérêt à le faire plus discrètement. »

Harry rougit et baissa le regard.

« Désolé ma puce, mais bon... Il m'attire vraiment beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas je serai discret. »

Elle sourit.

« Ne t'excuse donc pas, mais promet-moi de faire attention mon cœur, il m'a l'air d'être une sacrée bête sauvage celui-là... Et j'entend par-là, précisa-t-elle devant le regard lubrique d'Harry, qu'il ne doit pas être du genre à se laisser harponner comme ça. »

« Oh, je le sais, dit-il. Je le sais parfaitement, mais crois-moi, s'il veut jouer au petit jeu de _Je t'allume, tu m'allumes_, il verra qu'il n'aura pas à faire à un novice. »

Le sourire confiant d'Harry ne rassura pas pour autant Ginny, mais elle décida de le laisser faire, sans pour autant le lâcher de l'œil. Elle savait parfaitement qui était ce petit blond allumeur, et elle savait surtout qu'Harry nourrissait des sentiments plus que simplement platoniques à son égard.

D'un côté elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry de vouloir tenter sa chance, mais d'un autre côté, elle craignait que son mariage ne tombe à l'eau. De toute façon, Draco Malfoy était semble-t-il l'un de ses jeunes étalons fougueux qui préféraient butiner de gauche à droite plutôt que de se fixer définitivement.

Elle poussa une exclamation surprise quand elle sentit son corps basculer vers l'avant et Harry lui murmurer rapidement « Embrasse-moi ». La rouquine n'eut ni le temps de réfléchir, ni celui de répliquer que la bouche de son fiancé se posa avec voracité sur la sienne et elle songea avec dépit, qu'il ne l'avait jamais embrassée avec autant d'appétit qu'en cet instant... Un appétit qu'elle savait provoqué par le blond qui les fusillait du regard, mais qui en était tout de même à l'origine et qui pourrait bien être à l'origine d'autres problèmes.

Finalement, elle décida de se prêter au jeu, juste pour être sûre qu'il ne mettrait pas un doigt sur son futur mari, l'objet de sa vengeance oui, mais son ami également.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

De son côté Blaise ricanait doucement. Il avait vu le petit manège auquel s'était prêté son meilleur ami, et au vu de la réaction plutôt expéditive de son professeur, sa tentative s'était soldée par un échec. Oh bien sûr, il connaissait Draco et ce n'était pas une bataille perdue qui allait lui faire renoncer à la guerre et vu l'entrain qu'il mettait à séduire son inconnu, les tirs avaient repris. Avec une moue entendue, il se concentra alors sur son plan d'attaque à lui...

Il était fin prêt et un coup d'œil à Pansy, lui indiqua le signal de départ. Il prit alors son air le plus innocent et s'avança presque en chancelant, deux chopes de bières dans chaque main. Il faisait mine de se concentrer sur sa tâche qui semblait d'une difficulté sans nom pour son rôle de jeune étudiant ivre mort, mais en fait il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Pansy se mette en action.

Il craignait un peu que la timidité légendaire de son amie ne revienne au galop gâchant ses plans, mais un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes le fit trébucher et directement tomber sur Carrure-d'Athlète. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs très, très énervé.

« Mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant brusquement. »

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Blaise penaud. Je... je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Pardon, ajouta-t-il encore en se saisissant rapidement d'une serviette en papier. »

Il commença à éponger la chemise et le pantalon trempé de son rouquin, mais ce dernier, qui n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux sur lui, le repoussa fraîchement.

« Laisse tomber, tu n'es vraiment qu'un petit mal... adroit... »

Blaise croisant enfin le regard de sa victime, lui fit un sourire gauche dégoulinant d'innocence et rougissant, il baissa les yeux.

Putain, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement, de près il est encore mieux ! Wow !

Le léger silence qui s'était installé fut coupé par une Pansy totalement désolée, à moitié effarée par ce qu'elle avait osé faire. Bien sûr sa réaction était prévue, mais celle du rouquin semblait être de mauvais augure. Peut-être Blaise avait-il un peu trop présumé de ses chances.

« Mon dieu, je... c'est de ma faute, je... oh, pardon, je suis vraiment désolée... c'est moi qui l'ai bousculé je ne voulais pas... »

« Ce n'est rien, lui dit quelqu'un, il s'en sortira. Et puis, de vous à moi, je crois que Ron n'a plus vraiment l'air de se soucier de ses vêtements trempés. »

Elle tourna un regard inquiet vers son interlocuteur et se mit à rougir comme un coquelicot, s'apercevant qu'il n'était nul autre que son inconnu à la chemise bleu ciel. Elle fut incapable de répondre et il fronça les sourcils.

Bon sang, il me trouve gourde, gémit-elle intimement.

« Ça ne va pas Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il pourtant. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je demandais si vous allez bien, mais il semble que cet incident, vous ait ébranlé plus que je ne le pensais. »

Il lui saisit doucement la main et elle se sentit défaillir, certaine que la couleur de ses joues rivalisait d'intensité avec celle du sang qui cavalait dans ses veines.

« Je euh... je merci, mais je vais bien, fini-t-elle par bégayer. »

« Tu en es sûre ? lui demanda Blaise qui avait momentanément quitté la contemplation de son rouquin pour s'intéresser à elle. »

Il était anxieux pour son amie et se flagellait mentalement pour sa bêtise. Comment avait-il pu croire que Pansy allait réussir à surmonter sa timidité envers autrui, d'un seul coup. Il aurait dû y réfléchir plus tôt, mais le mal était fait.

« Pansy chérie, tu veux que je te raccompagne à la table ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'inconnu à la chemise bleu ciel, la devançait.

« Laisse, je vais le faire, dit-il. Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper d'aller rincer ta chemise. »

Blaise baissa son regard et vit qu'effectivement, son petit manège n'avait pas fait qu'une victime. Il soupira, lança un regard à Pansy et jura intérieurement. Cette dernière semblait être en totale pamoison devant son bel adonis et il n'aimait pas trop cela... Cependant, le vers venait d'être mordu et il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son amie sache faire la différence entre « je t'aime » et « je te désire ».

« Allez ne t'inquiète pas va, lui assura ledit vers, elle est en sécurité avec moi. »

Cette phrase provoqua un gloussement général de la tablée et Blaise fronça franchement les sourcils, montrant clairement qu'il hésitait à le croire. Le brun tourna un regard exaspéré vers ses sois disant amis et leur intima de se taire, d'un claquement sec de langue. Ce fut la voix de son professeur de Français qui le rassura quelque peu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Blaise, lui dit Harry, Théo ne fera rien à mon élève. N'est-ce pas Théo ? »

Ce dernier roula des yeux, mais sourit et acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. »

« Bon et bien... »

« Viens avec moi, le pria soudain la voix de Carrure-d'Athlète. »

« Pardon ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant face. »

Le rouquin lui sourit de toutes ses dents et lui prit la main.

« J'ai dit viens avec moi, je vais aux toilettes nettoyer tout ça. D'ailleurs, si j'en juge par ta tenue, je pense que te dire de me suivre n'est pas un mauvais conseil, hum ? »

Blaise eut à peine le temps de répondre, qu'il fut tirer vers l'avant par Carrure-d'Athlète. Après avoir repris ses esprits, il se fustigea mentalement et se promit que c'était la dernière fois qu'il embarquait Pansy dans ses combines. Avoir quelqu'un comme elle dans les pattes pour séduire, n'était pas vraiment recommandée. Se faire du souci pour sa meilleure amie lui faisait perdre légèrement le Nord, le ramenant certes à ses responsabilités, mais l'éloignant surtout de ses objectifs.

Il était censé être à la place du rouquin et non pas l'inverse. Il observa la main pâle tenir la sienne et se dit finalement, que de toute façon, son plan avait fonctionné. Lui était avec son rouquin et Pansy avec son brun.

Il sourit et se laissa entraîner docilement.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Hé oh, Draco tu m'écoutes ? »

Le blond tressaillit et reporta son attention sur Colin.

« Oui, excuse-moi. »

Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment.

« Ce sont tes amis qui sont à l'origine de tout ce bouquant ? »

« Hum, répondit-il évasivement, son regard ne quittant pas Pansy. »

Colin secoua la tête et rit doucement.

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup t'inquiéter pour elle, remarqua-t-il. C'est ta fiancée ? »

« Non, mais c'est une amie très chère et je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en celui qui est avec elle. Il m'a l'air d'être un sacré connard. »

Cette fois, ce fut l'éclat de rire de Colin qui détourna son attention et il le fixa, troublé.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Monsieur Crivey ? »

« Et bien, vous traitez ce gars de connard Monsieur Malfoy, mais je suis certain que le petit jeu auquel vous vous amusez avec moi est tout à fait semblable au sien. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise, et se laissa une minute pour digérer l'information, sous le regard ambré très amusé de son vis-à-vis.

« Alors tu sais... dit-il. »

« Oui, je sais, répondit Colin. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je joue le même jeu que toi. J'ai juste été le plus rapide à te faire mordre à l'hameçon, mais j'avoue que si je n'avais pas remarqué ton intérêt visible pour le joli brun là-bas, je n'aurais peut-être pas réussi mon coup. »

Draco était abasourdis, mais totalement sous le charme. Ce jeune lycéen de dix-huit ans à peine, semblait connaître ce terrain de jeu par cœur et le blond devait bien admettre que pour une fois, il s'était laissé dominer en beauté.

« Tu m'épates, petit con. »

« Oh merci, se gaussa ledit petit con. »

« Mais pourquoi moi et pas Blaise ? »

« Je pensais que tu avais compris le sens des cocktails. Blaise est vraiment canon, mais c'est toi que je voulais... »

Draco sourit avec arrogance.

« Alors je suppose que tu te sers de moi pour appâter ta propre proie, qui est... ? »

« Juste à ta droite, la troisième table en partant de la nôtre. »

« Mais... C'est la table du Professeur Potter ?! s'exclama Draco. »

« Et oui, mais rassure-toi, ce n'est pas ton cher et tendre. »

« Oh... alors, c'est donc le petit Irlandais. Le monde est petit... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as choisi. Vous êtes un vil personnage Monsieur Crivey. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« En tout cas, on peut dire que si un regard peut tuer, je serais déjà mort. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Et bien que ton Irlandais de pacotille-là, à des revolvers dans les yeux. »

« Hey, ce n'est pas un Irlandais de pacotille, défendit Colin avec véhémence avant de se taire précipitamment. »

Il rougit et baissa les yeux, faisant froncer les sourcils de Draco.

« Dis-moi, tu ne te serais pas un peu entiché de ton Irlandais-là ? »

Les joues de Colin s'empourprèrent davantage, mais il se força à se ressaisir et lui lança un sourire qui se voulait enjôleur.

« Bien sûr que non voyons, je suis comme toi, je ne cherche qu'à l'allumer pour tirer mon coup. »

Draco fit une moue dubitative, mais ne releva pas. À la place, il saisit la main de Colin et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Que dirais-tu de joindre nos forces, petit con ? »

Colin sourit dangereusement et répondit sur un ton des plus engageants.

« Avec plaisir Blondi. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Si je ne connaissais pas la situation actuelle, je te cognerais Harry ! »

Le professeur détourna le regard et fixa son amie.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça Mione ? »

« Parce que je t'en voudrais de mâter avec autant d'ardeur quelqu'un d'autre que ta fiancée. »

Il rougit et Ginny se mit à rire.

« C'est vrai, tu sais. Tu vas finir par faire des trous, si tu continues à verser de l'acide avec tes yeux. »

« N'importe quoi ! nia Harry. Malfoy fait ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut... Si ce n'est pas moi et bien je ne... »

« Oh arrête Harry, le coupa Hermione incrédule. Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Je sais que tu le veux, mais je sais aussi que tu as trop la trouille de te laisser aller. »

« Elle a raison, approuva Seamus qui trouvait l'idée qu'Harry séduise le connard blond plus qu'intéressante. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire, que tu es du genre à faire croire que tu es un mec entreprenant alors que c'est lui qui fait tout le boulot, expliqua l'Irlandais. »

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Si, si, lança Ginny. Tout à l'heure tu m'as bouffé les lèvres pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais maintenant que semble-t-il, Blondinet numéro un s'entende plus que parfaitement avec Blondinet numéro deux, tu laisse tomber. »

« BON ! s'écria Harry excédé. J'avoue, je ne suis pas très chaud. En même temps, regardez, il a l'air très bien avec son mannequin sur patte, comment voulez-vous que je rivalise avec ça ? »

« Tu abandonnes bien vite, se désola Seamus, je t'ai connu plus combatif. »

« Mais... »

« Et plus audacieux, aussi, ajouta Hermione. »

« Mais ! »

« Et aussi, beaucoup plus, mais alors beaucoup plus courageux, acheva Ginny. »

« Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ! s'irrita définitivement le professeur. Ce n'est pas une question d'audace ou de courage ou encore de combativité, mais plutôt une question d'attirance ! Il ne veut pas de moi, cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

Cette phrase effraya un peu Ginny, qui s'obligea à sourire.

« Tu n'aurais pas fini par le trouver plus qu'à ton goût Harry ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, mais très inquiète. »

Harry endigua avec difficulté le sang qui remontait à ses joues, et secoua la tête négativement. Ginny savait qu'Harry allait lui mentir, mais au moins, ce mensonge prouverait qu'elle n'aurait aucun souci à se faire à la réalisation de ses noces.

« Non, pas du tout ! Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ? »

« Oh rien, je me disais juste que... »

« Que rien du tout ! »

« Bon, alors c'est réglé, reprit Hermione. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est réglé ? demanda Harry. »

« Et bien, nous allons t'aider à conquérir ton cher blondinet. Enfin, du moins, à le mettre dans ton lit pour la nuit, parce que tu n'oublies pas que tu dois épouser Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry grommela, mais ne put empêcher son cœur de bondir à l'entente de cette idée.

Draco Malfoy, pourrait-il enfin, être à lui ? Même pour la nuit ?

« Et comment allez-vous faire ? »

« Et bien, il suffit juste d'éloigner Blondi I de Blondi II. Vu que Blondi II est manifestement homo, que Ron est avec son black, qu'Harry veut Blondi I et que Ginny et moi ne sommes pas qualifiées, c'est donc toi, Seamus qui te chargera du paquet. C'est bon ? »

Seamus dissimula tant bien que mal sa joie et feignit d'accepter avec lassitude.

« Ensuite ? »

« Et bien, il suffira que Ginny joue le rôle de la future fiancée un peu trop possessive et Blondi I sera dans ta poche Harry. Il va te manger dans la main... »

« Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? demanda-t-il. »

« Parce qu'il a l'air d'aimer ce qui est inaccessible. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Hermione. »

« Je sais, mais tu verras, mon plan est infaillible. »

Harry soupira, mais la laissa faire. Si cela pouvait lui apporter Draco sur un plateau... il était loin d'être contre.

« Bon, tout le monde à vos postes, s'exclama une Hermione enthousiaste et particulièrement ravie. »

Elle qui pensait s'ennuyer, elle avait trouvé un divertissement conséquent en la personne d'Harry et de Seamus qui pensait naïvement être un bon acteur. Ah, les mecs, toujours aussi simple à manipuler, se dit-elle. Tellement transparents.

Elle allait donner le signal du départ, quand deux exclamations la surprirent. Elle dévisagea Harry et Seamus, qui avaient tous deux le regard pointé vers l'entrée de la boîte et quand elle tourna la tête, elle vit Théo, ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur fixés dans la même direction.

Finalement, ses yeux noisette tombèrent sur le visage devenu blême de Ginny et le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait eu s'intensifia. Elle fit lentement volte face et jura dans sa barbe : « Oh putain de merde... »

Dean Thomas, l'ex petit ami et grand amour de Ginny, venait d'arriver avec pendu à son bras sa future épouse, Lavande Brown.

_**À SUIVRE...**_

Et voilà un second chapitre de fait... Les choses vont légèrement se compliquer, on dirait n.n...

Mais bon, nous verrons ce qu'il en est au prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous le suivrez avec moi !

A dans deux semaines !

Un petit commentaire à faire ?

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

(_**NdVif **__: Oh la la, ça devient franchement très très intéressant tout ça… Depuis le milieu du chapitre précédent que j'avais hâte que Dean apparaisse ! lol. Super ce new chap, ma douce… Toujours aussi douée pour faire tourner en bourrique nos chers amours !_)


	3. Tenter de la séduire

_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre _: Bloody Tease !

_Base _: Harry Potter et la chanson des Pussycat Dolls « Don't cha »

_Résumé _: Nous sommes tous un peu salauds sur les bords. Il n'y a pas que des gentils dans la vie, les méchants existent aussi, mais qui se sert de qui au final ? Il suffira d'une soirée pour y répondre, parce que ce n'est qu'un échange de bons procédés n'est-ce pas ?

_Genre _: **Yaoï, SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBES, Romance – Humour - UA.**

_Couple _: **Pleins de couples lol dont le célèbre HPDM**

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n... Sauf Adrien, qui est à moi.

_Statut _:

_Rating _: **M et langage cru. **

_Note _:

Coucou ! Sorry pour le retard, mais j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ces dernières semaines, je les ai passés non pas à écrire, comme vous vous en doutez, mais à me démener avec une tonne de papier administratif et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ENFIN je me pointe en France lol... Et ouais, je vais venir vous embêter chez vous, pas génial ça ?

Je me suis inscrite dans une École de Communication Visuelle : ECV Aquitaine, celle qui se trouve à Tivoli plus précisément et j'ai été accepté. Alors les p'tits loups, on se retrouve en Septembre n.n... Bien évidemment, cela ne facilitera pas mon travail d'auteur, puisqu'il faut que je prépare encore quantité de trucs et surtout que je m'installe à Bordeaux, mais bon, après ça devrait aller.

En revanche si quelqu'un connais bien la ville et qu'il veut bien m'aider, ce serait gentil n.n...

MERCI À VOUS TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS GÉNIALES !

**VIF D'OR :** Toujours au poste ma chérie ! Merci à toi, je t'adore, mais tu le sais déjà hein ? (_**NdVif**__ : oui, oui, t'inquiète, je suis un peu au courant … et j't'adore aussi !_)

BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !

_**BLOODY TEASE ! **_

_**Chapitre III **__**: Tenter de la séduire **_

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me**

**Don't cha, don't cha**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me**

**Don't cha, don't cha**

« Oh merde... »

« Que ce passe-t-il Théodore ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et Pansy fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il était entrain de se passer. Théodore était, semble-t-il, complètement catastrophé et alarmé, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il la courtisait de manière charmante bien qu'un peu embarrassante.

De son regard, elle suivit celui de son compagnon de soirée, et elle se mit à observer un jeune couple qui venait manifestement d'arriver. Le garçon était un jeune homme tout à fait charmant à la peau aussi bronzée que celle de Blaise et au physique très avantageux. Certes, il était un peu maigrichon comparé à ses deux meilleurs amis, et il n'était pas du tout son type de mec, mais il avait du style et un sourire à tomber. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait et qui semblait être sa petite amie n'était pas mal du tout, elle aussi. Un peu plus petite que son copain, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns retenus en une queue-de-cheval basse et sa taille de guêpe était mise en valeur par un jean serré et un top blanc.

C'était un couple très bien assorti, de l'avis de Pansy. Elle sentit soudain Théodore serrer plus étroitement sa main et elle tressailli. L'atmosphère venait de se tendre et elle se demanda rapidement si cette brusque tension avait un rapport avec les deux inconnus. Elle voulut en avoir le cœur net.

« Théodore ? »

Il sembla sortir d'une espèce de transe et lui lança un regard tendre, accompagné d'un petit sourire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Théo, princesse. »

Elle sourit, mais ses interrogations étaient toujours là. Alors, elle se décida à poser la question de manière tout aussi directe que Blaise ou Draco l'aurait fait. Il fallait croire que passer du temps avec eux, avait fini par faire déteindre sur elle leur capacité à aller droit au but, sans tergiverser.

« Tu les connais ? demanda-t-elle avec un signe de tête dans la direction du couple. »

Théo n'en fut pas surpris. Il se doutait que son soudain intérêt pour Dean et Lavande n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux, d'il l'espérait, sa future conquête.

« Oui, répondit-il non sans pousser un petit soupir. »

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas me mêler de tes affaires personnelles, mais... Est-ce que tu aurais par hasard un problème avec eux ? »

Peut-être Théo était-il en fait épris de la jeune fille, et qu'il méprisait ce garçon pour la lui avoir prise ? S'il s'avérait que c'était effectivement le cas, Pansy aurait du mal, mais réagirait en conséquence.

« Personnellement, je n'ai aucun problème avec eux, dit-il en les regardant s'installer au bar. Ce serait plutôt Ginny qui en a un. »

Elle en fut rassurée, mais paradoxalement cela avait amené d'autres interrogations.

« Ginny ? »

« Oui, la rouquine que tu as vue à notre table tout à l'heure. »

Oh-oh... Ceci commençait fortement à l'intéresser. Alors comme ça, la future épouse du Professeur Potter, avait un contentieux avec ce couple ? Draco et Blaise le lui avaient souvent dit, même s'ils ne le lui avaient jamais vraiment reproché, que la curiosité était un vilain défaut et que sa manie à commérer pouvait parfois être malvenue, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout le monde avait ses petits défauts et ses _gentils_ démons, et le sien était de colporter des rumeurs, vraies bien entendues, sinon cela n'aurait aucun intérêt, et de voir l'impact qu'elles auraient sur autrui. Cette « vilaine » manie était déplacée certes, mais hé, personne n'était parfait.

D'autant qu'elle pourrait, dans sa gracieuse magnanimité envers Draco, lui refourgué l'information afin qu'il puisse, qui sait, en tirer profit. Bien sûr, tout déprendrait de l'information en question. Si cela mettait en péril l'harmonie de deux couples, elle ne dirait rien... sauf acquittement respectable.

Évidemment, elle n'aimait pas et ne cautionnait pas l'attitude de Blaise et Draco, mais étrangement, quand elle pouvait en retirer un certain bénéfice, elle n'était jamais contre. Elle se demanda brièvement si son comportement lui donnait le droit de faire la morale à ses deux amis, mais elle oublia bien vite cette question. Après tout, elle ne retirait pratiquement jamais de bénéfices des aventures sexuelles de leurs amis. Sur la moitié des couples qu'ils aimaient à briser, elle n'avait jamais qu'un infime pourcentage de gain dessus, donc oui, elle pouvait s'autoriser à leur faire la morale.

Mais bon ! Là, n'était pas la question ce soir. Ses sens aiguisés de commère en chef avaient flairé le scoop, et elle comptait bien en prendre son parti. C'est donc avec un sourire digne d'un cannibale, qu'elle se rapprocha de Théo afin d'assouvir sa brûlante faim de ragots. (_**NdVif**__ : Sournoise la petite Pansy… mais j'adore ça ! lol_)

« Et donc ? »

Théo, tout insouciant qu'il était, la nourris grassement.

« Ben en fait, tu vois le mec là ? Il s'appelle Dean et la nana qui l'accompagne s'appelle Lavande. Ils sont fiancés et doivent bientôt se marier. »

Un mariage ? Oh, oui ! Ça sentait le scoop croustillant à plein nez.

« Et alors ? Pourquoi Ginny leur en veut ? »

« Et bien c'est simple. Dean est le premier grand amour de Ginny, et ils sont sortis ensemble longtemps, mais ce foutu con l'a trompé avec Lavande et il a fini par larguer Ginny. »

Mew ! En voilà une information, qu'elle est super intéressante. Y avait-il possibilité pour que ce soit encore plus intéressant ?

« Serait-elle... Toujours amoureuse de Dean ? demanda Pansy avec toute l'innocence dont elle pouvait faire preuve. »

« Oui, désespérément et follement amoureuse. »

Mazette ! Combien Draco serait-il prêts à payer pour une telle information ? Hum... Le prix de la superbe paire de bottes en peau de Serpent qu'elle avait vu étinceler dans la vitrine de Gucci la semaine dernière ? Oh oui...

Pansy sourit. Elle savait bien qu'elle l'aurait cette paire de bottes. La jeune fille se sentait d'attaque pour d'autres ragots, mais Théo ne semblait pas du même avis. Il porta la main de Pansy à sa bouche et la baisa avec délicatesse.

« Tu sais princesse, je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça. Je sais que Ginny s'en sortira comme une grande ce soir, alors je voudrais, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, que l'on ne s'occupe plus que de nous... »

Pansy rougit et arrondis un peu les yeux, mais n'y vit pas d'inconvénient non plus. Après tout, avec ce que Draco s'apprêtait à faire et un minimum en accord tout de même avec la base de ses principes, elle ne voulait pas semer la pagaille tout de suite. Elle lança un coup d'œil discret en direction de la table de son professeur et se dit que si bagarre il y avait, elle y mettrait son grain de sel plus tard. De toute façon, vu le regard noir que lançait Ginny au couple, elle était certaine de ne pas être la première à jeter la pierre.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

Hermione souriait intérieurement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas pensé que la soirée serait encore plus volcanique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. D'abord le jeune Malfoy qui tentait manifestement de s'interposer dans le couple que formait Harry et Ginny en draguant ouvertement un séduisant jeune homme blond pour qui Seamus manifestait un intérêt visible, et ensuite l'entrée en scène du couple honni, dont le futur marié était l'ancien amant et l'amour éternel de la fiancée d'Harry...

Oh-oh... Tout cela était intéressant. Très intéressant. (_**NdVif**__ : Je ne saurais dire mieux ! héhé_)

Certes, elle avait eu un coup de chaud en voyant Dean et Lavande arriver, et son alarme interne s'était enclenchée, mais elle voyait désormais la situation sous un autre angle.

En fait, l'arrivée inopinée des deux jeunes futurs mariés la rendait encore plus excitée et sournoise. Hermione n'avait jamais caché ce côté de sa personnalité à ses amis. La manipulation était l'un de ses jeux favoris et un art où, sans vantardise excessive, elle excellait. Bien sûr, ce don –si tant est que l'on puisse le définir ainsi- n'était pas forcément bénéfique à tout le monde, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Jouer avec la vie et les sentiments d'autrui lui conférait un plaisir infini et excitait son orgueil déjà haut placé. Particulièrement lorsque les plans qu'elle fomentait se soldaient par une victoire incontestable.

Son attirail de démon s'enrichit de deux cornes sur son crâne et un sourire machiavélique apparut sur son visage. Elle qui ne voulait pas sortir ce soir, elle ne regrettait finalement pas qu'Harry lui ait un peu forcé la main. Elle allait, à voir les visages ahuris de Ginny et Harry, semblait-il beaucoup s'amuser ce soir. Aux dépens de ses amis peut-être, mais la perfection n'appartenait pas au commun des mortels.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix sèche de son amie.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici ces deux-là, pesta Ginny en remuant sur son siège. »

« Tu sais Gin, les boîtes de nuits sont des lieux publics et ils ont tout à fait le droit d'y venir. Ce n'est pas un privilège qui t'est exclusivement réservé. »

« Merci pour la compassion dont tu fais preuve à mon égard Hermione, répliqua la rouquine en lui jetant un regard noir. »

Hermione soupira.

« Ça va, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Je ne suis pas blessée, mais simplement vexée par le fait que tu ne semble pas être de mon côté. C'est vrai quoi, tu es mon amie et je m'attends quand même à un minimum de... »

« Gin, arrête, la coupa Harry. C'est vrai qu'Hermione a parlé un peu durement mais elle a raison. Laisse tomber tu veux ? Nous sommes ici pour nous amuser ce soir et je ne veux pas que tu démolisses ton humeur à cause d'un abruti et de sa garce. Nous allons nous marier, je te le rappelle. »

Si Harry pensait être parvenu à calmer sa douce, il se prit un pain en pleine poire quand Ginny, loin d'être apaisée se leva brusquement, fusillant du regard les occupants de la table.

« Tu as raison Harry, dit-elle fraîchement, nous allons nous marier et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de m'être fiancé à un hypocrite pareil. Tu oses me dire de faire abstraction de mes sentiments alors qu'à côté tu ne te gênes pas pour draguer ouvertement une espèce de blond peroxydé qui semble-t-il, à un cul plus intéressant que le mien. Que tu veuilles passer une bonne soirée je te l'accorde, mais ne viens pas me faire de grand discours sur la maîtrise de soi alors que toi tu es incapable de te retenir face aux rondeurs de Mister Blondi derrière nous. » (_**NdVif**__ : outch, dans les dents _)

Sur ces mots, la rouquine quitta la table et se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers les toilettes. Harry voulu la rattraper mais Hermione le devança.

« Laisse, dit-elle en posant sa main sur celle du brun, je vais aller lui parler. »

« Non, je préfère le faire. Je me sens coupable tu sais, elle a raison. Je devrais me soucier d'elle et pas de Draco. »

« Harry, elle a parlé sous le coup de la colère, insista Hermione. Tu connais pourtant son côté impulsif non ? Elle ne t'en veut pas, crois-moi. Elle se sent juste un peu perdue. Elle est blessée à cause de Dean et Lavande. Je vais aller lui parler, toi tu restes ici et tu gardes un œil sur ton blondinet. »

« Mais... »

« Harry, à moins que tu n'aies laissé tes couilles sur le billard, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles. »

Le brun rougit sous les rires moqueurs de Seamus et Hermione et baissa la tête, embarrassé.

« Laisse tomber mon pote, lança l'Irlandais. Hermione est une fille et je pense que par conséquents elle saura mieux que nous comment calmer Ginny. Et puis, tu connais aussi bien que moi ses talents de manipulatrice hein ? »

« Dois-je vraiment me sentir rassuré ? »

En réponse, Hermione lui donna un coup sur la tête et elle partie, tête haute, rejoindre Ginny. Seamus riait en lui faisant savoir combien il était peu subtil avec les femmes, mais lui s'inquiétait vraiment. Il espérait qu'Hermione n'imbrique pas la rouquine dans une de ces folles aventures abracadabrantesques dont elle avait le secret.

En même temps, se dit-il alors que son regard convergeait vers Draco, elle l'avait déjà entraîné dans un plans bizarre pour avoir le blond. Devait-il vraiment s'opposer à ce que Ginny ait sa part du gâteau elle aussi ?

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Je sens que ça va être une véritable partie de plaisir ce soir, murmura Hermione alors qu'elle empruntait le long couloir qui menait aux toilettes. »

Jusqu'à présent son petit complot avait fonctionné à merveille. Ginny était furieuse, Harry un peu paumé et Seamus tout à fait à point, comme elle l'avait souhaité. Ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre la rouquine de reprendre ses droits sur le charmant métisse et alors là, le jeu du chat et de la souris allait vraiment commencer.

Le jeune Malfoy croyant Harry et Ginny très amoureux, se démènerait pour conquérir son cher professeur de Français en séduisant le petit blond dont Seamus était épris. Seamus et Harry tenteraient eux de séparer les deux blondinets tout en titillant leur jalousie, pendant que Ginny s'attaquerait à Dean et Lavande tout en gardant un œil de cerbère sur son futur époux.

Dieu que cela allait être intéressant. Qui finira avec qui ? Elle lançait les paris !

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle allait pousser la porte des toilettes quand le bruit de quelque chose qui se brise sur le sol la fit sursauter. Alarmée, elle cru d'abord que Ginny faisait une bêtise, mais elle se reprit quand elle entendit des chuchotements affolés provenir de sa droite. Elle tourna la tête, curieuse, et se dirigea à grands pas vers ce qui semblait être la réserve.

_« Bon sang, c'était quoi ça ? »_

_« Juste une bouteille de cidre, ne t'inquiète pas. »_

_« Oh seigneur, c'est pour ça que je t'avais dit de ne me pas me coller à l'étagère, Ron. »_

_« J'ai dit ne t'inquiète pas. Si j'ai les clefs de la réserve, c'est bien pour une raison non ? »_

_« Pff... tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot toi, hein ? »_

_« Hum et en parlant de dernier mot, je crois que le tiens était... »_

_« Ooh oui... »_

Hermione rassembla tout le self-contrôle dont elle disposait pour ne pas rire. Elle qui s'était justement demandé où étaient passés ces deux-là, les retrouvaient finalement entrain de s'envoyer en l'air dans la réserve de la boîte. Se sentant affreusement titillée par sa curiosité, elle ne pus s'en empêcher et entrebâilla légèrement et le plus discrètement possible la porte. L'un de ses fantasmes avait toujours été de pouvoir voir deux homosexuels en plein ébat. (_**NdVif**__: Et moi donc !!!_)

Comment faisaient-ils ? Quelles positions affectionnaient-ils le plus ? Certes, une fois Ron lui en avait parlé pour satisfaire son intérêt, mais _voir_ et _savoir_ n'était pas la même chose. Et puis... comme toutes les femmes –ou du moins une bonne partie d'entres elles- elle avait un petit côté pervers et malsain qu'elle aimait à satisfaire de temps en temps. (_**NdVif**__ : pfff même pas vrai ! __**Ndla**__ : Ah bon ? Je croyais pourtant que tu avais les mêmes fantasmes que notre amie hum ? lol n.n_)

C'est donc avec un œil grivois, qu'elle pu admirer le corps tout en muscles de son ami se presser avec une sensualité qui la rendit pantoise, contre celui un peu plus élancé mais tout aussi carré de son amant. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur le dos tracé de Ron que les mains de Blaise agrippaient fermement, avant qu'elles ne les laissent glisser avec envie sur un postérieur blanc et ferme serré à l'extrême entre des jambes fuselées d'une agréable couleur café.

Bien malgré elle, Hermione senti ses reins la chatouiller et son bas ventre se réchauffer. Elle voyait Blaise se tendre, son dos s'arc-bouter contre le mur la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, sous les coups de hanches sauvages et ô combien érotiques de Ron. Les gémissements qu'ils tentaient chacun de retenir avec difficulté, n'étaient pas pour arranger l'état de la coquine voyeuse.

L'esprit d'Hermione était en éveil et elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le pied que ces deux-là prenaient et surtout à la manière dont Blaise roulait du bassin, le plaisir qu'il ressentait face aux asseaux enfiévrés d'un mini Ron sûrement très excité.

Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, elle se décida à laisser les amants baiser tranquille, non sans penser d'une part qu'ils en étaient tout de même vite arrivés au corps à corps, et d'autre part, qu'elle devrait elle aussi essayer de se trouver un partenaire pour finir la soirée. C'est pas que mais... assister à ce genre d'interaction masculine avait, mine de rien, quelques vertus aphrodisiaques insoupçonnées. (_**NdVif**__ : Ah, mais non, faut pas s'arrêter maintenant !!!_)

Fermant la porte avec douceur, elle s'en éloigna un peu avant de pousser un profond soupir, achevant d'endiguer la chaleur qui avait parcouru chaque parcelle de son corps un peu plus tôt. Elle passa une main moite dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête pour finir de reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait une rouquine à corrompre que Diable !!

« Ginny ? appela-t-elle alors qu'elle poussait la porte des toilettes. »

Naturellement, aucune réponse ne lui parvint et elle soupira, continuant d'appeler son amie. Elle salua d'un signe de tête une femme qui finissait de se laver les mains, laquelle, lui indiqua d'un discret coup d'œil la dernière porte des toilettes. Hermione la remercia d'un sourire puis s'y dirigea.

Elle se pressa contre la porte fermée à clef bien sûr, et réussi à percevoir quelques petits sanglots. Hermione eut une grimace désolée. Bien qu'elle aimât jouer les manipulatrices, elle n'était pas du genre à rester insensible quand les petits jeux qu'elle orchestrait amenaient l'un de ses amis à verser des larmes.

Évidemment, cela ne l'empêchait que très rarement de poursuivre son divertissement, mais en général, elle s'arrangeait au mieux, pour que la personne blessée n'en ressente plus autant les effets.

« Ginny, je suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement. Harry aussi est désolé. On ne voulait pas te blesser tout à l'heure et nous aurions dû te parler avec un peu moins de franchise. »

« Ce... Ce n'est pas votre franchise qui m'a dégoûté, répondit la rouquine, c'est plutôt le fait que vous ayez pris le parti de Dean alors que... alors que... »

« Je sais, se dépêcha de poursuivre Hermione qui pressentait une crise de larmes. Je le sais parfaitement et nous en sommes vraiment désolés. Nous sommes de ton côté Ginny et tout ce que nous voulons c'est que tu passes une bonne soirée avec nous. Tu sais, Harry s'est senti vraiment coupable après ton départ. Il s'en veut beaucoup. »

« J'ai été un peu dure avec lui. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas qu'il drague son blondinet, c'est juste que... Moi je me sens un peu délaissée tu comprends ? J'ai peur qu'il ne se trouve finalement une quelconque affinité avec lui et qu'il abandonne l'idée du mariage. C'est peut-être égoïste mais je ne veux pas me retrouver seule. »

Hermione se mit à sourire.

« Justement. Harry essaie de se mettre Blondi dans la poche, alors pourquoi toi tu n'essayerais pas de ton côté, de récupérer Dean ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, c'est absolument parfait comme plan. Harry et toi vous pourriez vous associer pour faire tomber les mecs de vos cœurs. »

« Tu as raison, mais le seul problème c'est que Dean est fou amoureux de sa Lavande là... Tu as l'air d'oublier qu'il m'a laissé tomber pour elle. Il ne sera jamais jaloux d'Harry. »

Là, Ginny marquait un point. Hermione avait omis ce petit détail et cela risquait fort de mettre à plat tout son joli petit jeu. Il était vrai que si Dean avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras d'une autre, il ne pourrait rester qu'insensible face aux tentatives de séduction de Ginny. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une autre solution, sans pour autant désavantager Harry... Car, si elle supposait le jeune Malfoy d'être un séducteur récidiviste, il ne s'intéresserait plus à Harry s'il n'y avait plus rien à briser.

Hermione soupira.

_Ce n'est pas grave, se dit-elle, après tout je suis intelligente et je sais parfaitement que détermination et calme son les maîtres mots de la réussite. Je trouverai ! _

« Ginny, ma puce, sors de là. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tout marche comme sur des roulettes. Tu me connais... »

Oh oui, se dit Ginny. La rouquine connaissait parfaitement son amie, et elle savait très bien qu'Hermione avait commencé l'un de ses petits jeux d'aventure et de passion qu'elle affectionnait tant. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entrer dans l'arène. Après tout, même si elle devait en souffrir plus tard, elle se consolerait en se disant qu'elle s'était tout de même bien amusée. Et avec Hermione pour chef de troupe, elle était certaine, malgré tout, d'y trouver son compte.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Oh my god ! Regarde-moi un peu ces deux poulettes entrain de rouler du cul là-bas. »

Draco leva un sourcil en direction de la piste de danse et sourit.

« Elles sont bien roulées, effectivement. »

« Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Colin. Elles sont plus que bien roulées, elles sont carrément canons ! Non mais t'as vu un peu le gabarit de leur arrière train ? Et mate un peu les airbags, putain il neigera au Sahara avant que le monde qu'elles ont au balcon ne redescende. »

Cette fois le sourcil levé de Draco se fit interrogateur et il se mit à observer Colin, un air profondément intrigué afficher sur le visage.

« Tu n'étais pas gay aux dernières nouvelles toi ? demanda-t-il. »

Colin éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je ne le suis pas ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Et bien... Peut-être le fait que tu ressembles en ce moment même à l'un de ses hurluberlus en porche qui siffle des « houhou » aux filles sur les trottoirs, ou peut-être la bave qui coule depuis cinq minutes de ton menton et qui commence à tacher ton t-shirt, qui sait ? »

Immédiatement Colin porta une main à son menton sous le rire sarcastique de son compagnon de table.

« Alors ça, on ne me l'avait jamais encore fait ce coup-là. Tu es plus nombriliste qu'il n'y paraît mon cher. »

« Hum ! le snoba Colin. On ne dit pas nombriliste, mais soucieux de son apparence. »

« C'est cela, oui. »

« En attendant sale con, ce n'est pas parce que je regarde... »

« Mate la bave aux lèvres... »

« Je disais donc, regarde, poursuivit Colin imperturbable, deux jolies filles entrains de se trémousser sur la piste que ça fait de moi un hétéro en manque. Je suis gay et fier de l'être, mais tu avoueras quand même que lorsque tu regardes deux sexy mamas comme elles se dandiner à la manière de Spears sur une chanson aussi hot, gay ou pas, tu apprécies le spectacle. Ne me dis pas que ces lesbiennes ne te font pas de l'effet ? »

« Allons bon, comme tu y vas. Qui te dit qu'elles aiment brouter du gazon ? »

Colin hocha la tête en direction des deux jeunes filles et Draco souleva les deux sourcils, avant de rire de bon cœur.

« Effectivement, si ce n'est pas leurs salives qu'elles se partagent aussi généreusement, je ne t'aurais accordé aucun crédit. »

Se faisant il posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon blond et ce dernier la saisi entre ses doigts avant de la porter jusqu'à sa bouche. Draco cessa de rire quand son regard se porta sur la petite langue rose et chaude qui s'appliquait à lécher avec la plus grande des gourmandises son majeur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand son doigt d'honneur fut happé d'un coup entre deux lèvres expertes que le propriétaire utilisait avec habileté.

Si Colin n'était pas son Sex'Friend pour la soirée, Draco se serait, et sans ménagement, jeté sur lui afin de calmer la chaleur qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

« Hum, soupira-t-il. Tu sais te servir de ta bouche toi. »

Colin tout à son entreprise se contenta de lui lancer un regard fripon en souriant.

« Et en quel honneur ? demanda un Draco émoustillé. »

Le blond lança un discret coup d'œil vers sa droite et il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour s'enflammer. En effet, il voyait du coin de l'œil la table de son professeur de Français, et à la manière dont celui-ci observait la scène, il ne semblait pas goûter au spectacle.

« C'est parfait, murmura-t-il. »

« Hum, moi ou lui, demanda Colin après l'avoir achevé d'un dernier et savoureux coup de langue. »

Draco se saisit de son menton et rapprocha leur visage. Puis avec un sourire et une haleine aux senteurs de rhum cerise il murmura : « Ta langue et son cul mon cher... » avant de l'embrasser avec dévotion.

Plongés dans leur baiser aussi fictif que passionné, les deux blonds purent sentir les regards noirs que leur lancèrent leurs proies respectives. Ils sourirent puis d'un commun accord se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse, bien décidés à leur faire envier d'avantage encore leurs corps -et là c'est uniquement l'avis d'un auteur (et d'une bêta) flairant la testostérone- sublimes.

« Allons montrer à ses deux putes sur la piste qui sont les rois de la danse. »

« Et c'est un homo qui dit ça, ricana Colin. »

« Oui-da mon ami, parce que nous, nous sommes des pédés. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Oh my god, chéri regarde un peu les deux canons qui viennent d'entrer en piste. »

Dean bifurqua son regard et avala d'une traite le contenu de son verre.

« Jolis culs, commenta-t-il. »

« Parfois je regrette que tu ne sois pas bi, soupira Lavande. J'en aurais eu, de belles soirées à trois... Moi et deux canons entrains de se bouffer mutuellement sous mes yeux. Quel pied, ç'aurait été. »

Dean sourit et passa une main coquine sur le décolleté de sa fiancée : « C'est pour ça que le porno existe ma puce. »

Lavande se mordit la lèvre alors que les doigts de son futur époux se promenaient indûment sur ses seins et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, caressant sa taille.

« Tu es sûr que... »

« Les poules auront des dents avant que ne pose mes lèvres sur le lard d'un mec, Lavande. N'insiste pas. »

« Pff... Pourtant je suis certaine que ça t'exciterait de me voir téter le melon d'une fille, hum ? Et ne mens pas, je t'ai bien vu lorgner sur le popotin des deux pétasses sur la piste. »

Dean éclata de rire et pressa le corps fluet de sa compagne contre lui. Oh oui, il était très loin d'être contre cette idée. D'ailleurs, quels mecs hétéros et normalement constitués ne se mettraient pas au garde à vous face à deux vaches aux pis suintants ? Très peu, se dit-il, alors qu'il observait les regards masculins et lubriques qui guignaient sans scrupules sur les deux sexy bitch.

Cependant, même s'il n'était pas contre l'idée de voir sa dulcinée téter du melon, selon ses propres termes, il ne pourrait jamais la partager. Il en était vraiment, follement amoureux et puis... S'il se laissait aller à ses fantasmes, il était sûr que Lavande demanderait quelque chose en échange. Et il n'était pas mais alors pas du tout prêt à satisfaire celui de sa future épouse. Dieu l'en préserve, il ne poserait jamais sa bouche sur le fion d'un mec. Plutôt mourir...

« Sûrement ma chérie, je banderais comme un taureau devant un show pareil, mais si tu continues à m'exciter comme ça, je t'embarque dans les chiottes et je te fais téter ma banane... »

Lavande se lécha lascivement les lèvres puis l'embrassa.

Elle arriverait bien à le faire changer d'avis un jour...

Tout occupés à s'embrasser, les deux amoureux ne firent pas attention à la jeune femme venu commander deux Fruits de la passion, derrière eux. Une jeune femme brune, au regard luciférien et aux crocs aussi longs que ceux d'un requin, que dévoilait son sourire démoniaque.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Quelqu'un sait où est passée Hermione ? demanda Ginny en regardant autour d'elle. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et elle fronça les sourcils, fusillant du regard les deux empotés à sa table qui ne faisait rien d'autre que royalement l'ignorer. Elle croisa les bras et soupira fortement, en vain. Harry et Seamus semblaient être totalement en transe, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fixes, comme absorbés par quelque chose.

Elle regarda dans la même direction et roula des yeux lorsqu'elle aperçut deux blondinets brûlants se déhancher de manière incendiée sur la piste de danse. Bien qu'elle se sente énervée et carrément délaissée, la rouquine avouait malgré tout que Blondi 1 et 2 balançaient leurs carrosseries plutôt bien.

C'était sexy, torride et sensuel.

Elle aurait été la petite amie de l'un d'entre eux, elle aurait déjà pété un câble... Non mais. Se dandiner comme ça, c'était beaucoup trop indécent pour son cœur romantique.

Elle réussi finalement à détacher son regard des deux Blondis et appela une nouvelle fois ses amis. Ces derniers l'ignorant toujours, elle se décida à leur attribuer à chacun une claque sévère sur la joue.

« Aïeuh ! glapirent-ils en chœur. »

« Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru qu'on vous avait momifié pendant mon absence. »

Les deux hommes eurent le bon goût de rougir et de paraître penaud. Harry fut le premier à relever la tête et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la rouquine leva la main en signe de silence.

« Laisse tomber Harry, dit-elle. Je sais que tu es désolé et je ne t'en veux pas. »

Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu vas mieux alors ? »

« Hum, bien mieux oui. Au fait, vous n'avez pas vu Hermione ? »

« Ah non, mais je croyais qu'elle était partie te chercher aux toilettes, s'étonna Seamus. »

« C'est ce qu'elle a fait, mais elle s'est éclipsée pendant que je refaisais mon maquillage. »

« Ah. Boaf, elle ne doit pas être très loin. La connaissant elle doit sûrement avoir ferré une proie potentielle pour partager son pieu ce soir. »

« Tu as tort, beau brun. »

« Ah te voilà ! Où étais-tu ? demanda Ginny alors qu'Hermione s'installait face à elle. »

« Au bar, nous prendre à boire, répondit la brune avant de sourire machiavéliquement. J'ai d'ailleurs quelque chose à te dire ma chère amie... »

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que Seamus les relevaient, et Ginny, quant à elle, senti un étrange frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je sens le coup foireux, murmura Harry. » (_**NdVif**__ : Moi de même très cher !_)

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi ! Tu veux ma photo peut-être ? »

Le jeune homme se tassa sur lui-même et détourna promptement le regard vers son groupe d'amis. Ron resserra sa prise sur la taille de Blaise, tentant en vain de calmer ses gloussements.

« Et arrête de rire toi ! renchéri Blaise en lui donnant un coup de coude. C'est de ta faute si on me regarde bizarrement. »

« Oh pardon, répondit le rouquin en lui donnant un baiser derrière l'oreille. »

Ce faisant Ron passa derrière le brun et l'enlaça par la taille, prenant grand soin de coller son bassin au sien. Blaise roula des yeux et tenta en vain de se dégager.

« J'ai trop mal aux fesses pour te pardonner, et à cause de toi les gens me regardent comme si j'étais un canard qui boite... »

« Oh oui, susurra le roux, un canard au style débraillé, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées... Oh my, tu es le plus sexe des palmipèdes mon tout beau et franchement, savoir que j'en suis à l'origine, hum, ça gonfle mon orgueil. »

Blaise sentit l'entrejambe du son amant se presser contre ses fesses et il soupira :

« Laisse ton orgueil au fond de ton pantalon, sale obsédé. » (_**NdVif**__ : MDR_)

« Il n'empêche que le sale obsédé en question t'a fait grimper aux rideaux hum ? »

Le brun ne pu retenir un sourire et il laissa de bonne grâce, la main de son rouquin se promener sur son ventre. Ron avait parfaitement raison. Blaise avait connu un très grand nombre d'amants dont certains s'étaient révélés êtres de véritables dieu du plumard et Ron... Ooh Ron venait incontestablement de se placer au sommet de la pyramide. L'un des chefs dirigeant de la tribu des _Tu-baises-comme-Zeus-monlapin_.

Blaise n'aurait jamais pensé que ce soit aussi facile de l'avoir, mais il était loin de s'en plaindre. La soirée commençait à peine qu'il avait déjà agrippé sa proie et pris son pied... Rien ne pouvait se dérouler plus parfaitement encore. Il espérait juste que les plans de ses amis se déroulent aussi bien que le sien.

M'enfin, se dit-il alors que Ron se régalait de son cou, vu leur caractère à l'un comme à l'autre, ça ne coupera pas comme dans du beurre.

Les deux amants arrivaient à peine à la table d'Harry qu'un cri aigu leur perça les tympans.

« PARDON !? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda aussitôt Ron à sa sœur. »

Ginny, rouge comme une tomate, se tourna vers lui et répondit lentement : « Hermione est lesbienne. »

_**À SUIVREUH n.n...**_

Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous on hâte de voir Dean en action, mais il n'agira qu'à partir du prochain chapitre n.n... La nuit ne fait que commencer... Maintenant que tout est en place, héhé, place à l'action à proprement parler.

Ah ! Une dernière info, un invité inattendu arrive dans le prochain chapitre héhé... et il mettra assurément des bâtons dans les roues d'Hermione.

Un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?

Merci de me lire !

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

(_**NdVif**__ : Un petit commentaire : GÉNIAL !!!_

_Hey, lecteurs, lectrices… dites-lui combien c'est bon… je veux la suite vite, vite, vite ! _)


End file.
